Una Misma Melodía
by kaze-chan187
Summary: Kidou Yuuto usa su voz para comunicarse con el guitarrista del aula de al lado, pero no tiene idea de quién es. ¿Qué pasará cuando por un afortunado accidente se encuentren?


**Gaby: ¡Hola a todos! Ay, no saben cuánto he extrañado estar aquí... ¡POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN! xD**

 **Guido: A todo esto, ¿cómo vas con tu otro fanfict?**

 **Gaby: Ah, te estaba buscando, ¿dónde estabas?**

 **Guido: Eso no importa, solo cuéntales. -Rodando los ojos.-**

 **Gaby: A pos que odioso... -Susurrando; se vuelve a todos.- Cierto, estoy traduciendo mi historia "No te quiero perder." en Wattpad (pueden encontrarme como TavAndCheese) me encantaría que la leyesen.**

 **Guido: Además, ya está pasando el siguiente capítulo a computador y el otro lo sigue escribiendo.**

 **Gaby: -Llorando.- El bloqueo es grande... ;w;**

 **Guido: El fanfict de hoy es un shounen-ai, poco usual de parte de ella, es FudouKidou.**

 **Gaby: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, este one-shot está inspirado en una historia que leí hace poco, me encantó el poder escribir de música... ¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **(P.D.V. YUUTO KIDOU)**

 ** _Me quedo callado, soy como un niño dormido, que puede despertarse con apenas sólo un ruido, cuando menos te lo esperas, cuando menos lo imagino, sé que un día no me aguanto y voy, y te miro..._**

Su voz llenaba una vez más la habitación. ¿Quién era? No lo sabía. Solo sabía que tenía una voz hermosa. Tomé mi violín y respondí con las notas que seguían la canción. Era nuestra forma de comunicarnos: él, con su voz y su guitarra, y yo, con mi violín. Era reconfortante. Cantó al lado de mi instrumento:

 ** _Y te lo digo a los gritos, y te ríes y me tomas por un loco atrevido, pues no sabes cuánto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido, ni sospechas cuánto te nombré..._**

Y fue ahí, que por primera vez, uní mi tono barítono con su voz de tenor, creando una misma melodía:

 ** _Yo, yo no me doy por vencido, yo quiero un mundo contigo, juro que vale la pena esperar y esperar un suspiro, una señal del destino, no me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido..._**

Terminó el tiempo, tocó la campana al mismo tiempo que sonó el último acorde de su guitarra. Sonreí con un deje de tristeza, ¿qué daría por saber quién era el dueño de esa dulce voz que embelesaba mis oídos?

Guardé mi violín en su estuche y salí del aula de música… genial, no me había percatado del aguacero, ahora no podré salir de aquí por esta lluvia. Decidí que me quedaría sumergido en mis pensamientos mientras pasaba el mal tiempo…

Al cabo de dos segundos sentí una sombra que había llegado corriendo a la parte alta del edificio de música y me había pasado llevando, haciendo volar todas mis partituras; un chico con media cabeza rapada, vistiendo de camiseta y pantalón, que cargaba un estuche de guitarra en sus hombros…

"Lo siento…" Murmuró, dejando la guitarra al lado y ayudándome a levantar tal desastre. Me sorprendió mucho cuando caí en cuenta que era su voz la que tanto buscaba.

"Tú eres…" Dije, levantando la vista para verle de nuevo. Su cabeza se levantó de golpe, como si él me hubiese buscado tanto como yo. Enrojeció severamente.

"Etto… Yo…" Balbuceó; y sin pena ni gloria, echó a correr.

Dejé mi violín y fui tras él tan rápido como pude. Después de unos momentos, logré alcanzarlo; tomé su brazo con fuerza y lo jalé hacia mí, envolviendo mis brazos fuertemente alrededor de su torso.

Acurruqué mi rostro en su cuello. "No sabes cuánto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido, ni sospechas cuánto te busqué…"

Me devolvió el abrazo. "¿No es 'nombré'?" Corrigió, riendo por lo bajo.

Solté mi agarre y sonreí, viéndole a los ojos. "Me gusta más mi versión." Rodó los ojos en plan juguetón. "Sabes, no tienes talle de que cantes." Dije molestando, con un aire pensativo. Enrojeció de nuevo con mis palabras. "Pero he de admitir que tu voz es hermosa."

Volteó la mirada, avergonzado. "Gracias..." Musitó. "La tuya... Es bastante tosca, pero dulce." Reí con esto. Volvió a sonreír, sin cambiar su postura.

"Por Dios, me encantas…" No pude retraerme un segundo más. Mi cuerpo actuó solo y en menos de un instante, busqué sus labios y los uní con los míos... y lo besé, y él devolvió el beso. Lo besé, como si no existiera un día más después de este. Pasó sus brazos de mi torso hasta mis hombros, y los envolvió en mi cuello, acercándome a él. Rodeé con más fuerza su cintura, haciendo lo mismo.

El beso fue largo, pero la falta de aire intervino y tuvimos que separarnos...

"... Yo..." Jadeé. Reí. "Estamos empapados..."

"Sí..." Afirmó. "Deberíamos regresar."

"Cierto, dejamos los instrumentos en el edificio..."

"Y debemos ir a clase..." Suspiró.

"Solo falta una hora... ¿Quieres, no sé, pasar a comer algo después de clases...?" Ofrecí. "Yo invito." Asintió.

Ambos recogimos las partituras, él terminó primero y antes de irse...

"Fudou Akio." Dijo serio. Iba a responderle cuando continuó: "Lo sé, Kidou Yuuto. Estamos en la misma clase." Sonrió y se fue.

Lo miré con incredulidad... Luego sonreí y negué divertido, ¿sería posible que amase a este chico?

* * *

 **Gaby: ¡Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado todas las fujoshis y fundashis!**

 **Guido: Nos veremos pronto, ¡hasta la próxima!**


End file.
